Bizounce
by BadGurl
Summary: There is no greater rage than a teenager scorned. L/R/P
1. Default Chapter

I don't own X-men:Evolution k? Ok as I've said before, I write completely original couples! So if u're not into it then u can mark me on u're hit list.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Don't Speak*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The dream came just like all the others. I've tried to ignore it ever since I layed eyes on you. I always said to myself I was above you. Better than you. Of a higher class. Always kept in mind that you were the freak of the freaks, and I didn't hang out with freaks.But you weren't a freak. You never were. You were the challenge I had been waiting for. The game I had never played or set eyes on. I remember when my father had tried to turn Scott over by using his brother. He captured the X-men and made them fight their rivals to get the strongest by his side. It failed just like they all do. But that failure was my awakening. That failure brought me to see you and why you do the thing you do.  
  
I was fighting and taunting Evan as I always do. I don't do it for the kill, just for the sport. He had created a road block with his spikes and I came to a screeching halt. Before I could think of something else I felt something behind me. But I never got the chance to turn around, I didn't need to really. I felt your hand rest on my cheek. Do you have any idea how silky your skin is? How perfect and sensual it is to the touch? I wanted to kiss your palm and nip at the digits. But I never got the chance. Perhaps there's something about your powers that you don't know.  
  
When you receive my memories................I received yours to. They came in a rush for me spinning my head for a second that seemed like eons! So many memories! I saw you as an infant seeing Mystique for the very first time. Kurt only ten minutes older than you looked over at you with his yellow eyes. I saw Mystique leave you with your bottle and with the promise to come back after she retrieved your brother from Magneto. I saw a women named Destiny come after she had left and take you. But Magneto knew about you, he always does. I saw you with your foster foster family that abused you. No your mother or foster mother loved you, it was the father that hurt you.  
  
I saw your thirteenth birthday as your mother leaned down to give you a kiss. Her life was absorbed. You had received your powers for the first time. You were so young and scared, that your powers came out full force. Killing her. Your life was ruined after. I saw the nights your father would come in drunk and take his fury out on you. How you crumbled. Your bruised body and bloody face. But you refused to cry didn't you. You would never give him the satisfaction of seeing his power over you. Crying was what your nights were for. But they only lasted so long. Only until you forgot how. Is that why you never cry now?  
  
I see you getting out of your last shower at that house. You go to your mirror and drop the towel. You had taken some of your mothers make-up from her room. You smeared the black eyeliner on you lips, caked the foundation on until your skin was white, you iced the purpled eyeshadow on as thick as it would become. And last but not least, you cut your hair. You beautiful waist length hair. You took the scissors and cropped it to your shoulders. All the while your eyes never left your reflection. You got every piece of dark clothing out and packed it in a bag. Only you knew why you had changed the way you did. Now I know too.  
  
You wanted to make yourself as ugly on the outside as you felt you were on the inside. You didn't want to be hurt anymore. And if people were to disgusted by you to even go near you then how could they hurt you? That was your plan wasn't it. But somewhere in the deep dark back of your mind you wanted to do this. To filter out who would hurt you. If they left you alone they were no good anyway. But if they pursued you long enough than they were semi-trustworthy. Very nice plan. And it worked until you met the X-men. I saw your foundations crumble beneath you as you finally gave into them and tumbled into their arms. I also saw you walk away from me. And I saw myself too.  
  
I saw how I treated you like a freak. I saw how I teased you and provoked you into fights. I saw how I flushed every time you took a swing at me. I saw myself turn red every time you looked at Scott, Lance, Evan, any other male besides me. I saw the pain in my eyes the first time I saw you fighting against us. But I saw your happiness with them. And I knew I had to let you go. But I couldn't. I still can't.  
  
Did you know your powers do that? That why everyone passes out when you touch them. You don't absorb their life form and energy. They just receive your memories. The power and speed of it knocks them out. I guess the trauma is just too severe for any of them to remember what they saw. But you forgot, my little Rouge, that I am the speed demon. I am the fastest thing alive. And I caught up with your memories. I saw you. I saw the real you that no one else ever can. I remember as I tumbled to the floor after you touched me. I looked up at you in shock, hurt, and.................love. Yes that emotion was in there too. And then darkness consumed me.  
  
I hear Mystique found a mutant scientist that is inventing a deflection virus. It'll give us immunity to your energy absorbing, or your rush of memories as I put it, but your powers are too strong and will take our powers anyway. But at least you won't be able to knock us unconscious. Unfortunately your little X-assholes are trying to counter or little chess move. Your powers are vital to them and their finding away for you to keep our powers. Not steal them from us but copy them. Clone them. So you'll be able to keep them in the back of your mind. Won't this battle be exiting.  
  
I know Mystique isn't getting the virus for us. Just herself. She knows you don't forgive her. Even hate her. Maybe thats why she's trying to win over Kurt. To prove to him and you that she still loves you. Coaxing her family back. Her children. Mystique loves you doesn't she. I guess she's what they were talking about when they said 'you always hurt the ones you love'. How true. It seems thats the only saying that is true, or has any effect to life now a days. I mean here this one 'it is better to love and lost than to never have loved at all'. How can some of these be written by geniouses and some written by some guy with his head up his ass?!  
  
Now I guess we're back to my dreams. It happens every single damn night. I'm in a enormous field. I stretches on forever. No trees, no buildings, no bushes, nothing but grass and stars. The perfect place to run. Nothing to crash into, nothing to slow down for, nothing. I smirk and take off, running as fast as I can. I laugh and jump across a few yards. The wind whips at my hair and the side views are nothing but a smudged blur. All of the sudden I feel another presence. I look to the side and there you are. Running right beside me. And you're keeping up!  
  
I stare wide eyed and shocked at your for a while. You pass me a side eyed glance and take off in front. I watch you and smirk. I always know a challenge when I see one. I go at full speak to be next to you. We jump and dash, sprint and zig-zag. Our moves are mimics and match perfectly, timing and all. This is new to me. You can run with me. Together, side by side. Its like you were made for me, born to me. I look over at you still in our own little race. You eyes are fixed ahead of us, in pure concentration. You see nothing else but whats ahead of you. Ignoring all else.  
  
I smile a little in admiration and take your hand. My naturally narrowed eyes look ahead with you as I caress your digits. I feel you tense but cautiously relax and squeeze back.   
  
My lungs begin to get tired and my legs complain for rest. I slow down as I see you doing the same. I let your hand go only for a moment before clutching my chest and leaning over for more air. You take the time then to collapse to the ground panting. You don't care what I think or if I think you weak. I can't help but smile and your self confidence in yourself and that your doing the right thing. I collapse next to you and once more take your hand. I need your skin to caress my own again. I look over at you only have a foot away. Your eyes are closed in relief as your lips are parted to take in as much air as possible and your chest rises and falls rapidly with each breath.  
  
I'm panting too aren't I. I reach lazily over and put my hand on top of your heart. You don't move, you're trusting me. I pathetically feel out your heartbeat. When I find it I make music with the beat. I pretend that its beating for me and not for life. I chuckle a little at its race. This is what speed does to you my beautiful. Your heartbeat raises way above everyone else's. It no longer feels like a beat. Just a hum. A dull hum. But yours isn't dull. Its the most beautiful thing I ever heard in my life. A lazy smile reaches my features once more and I crawl over. I gently lay my head on your chest. My ear replacing my hand. You don't have a care in the world and let me listen to the beautiful music you heart makes.  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Thats what it sounds like now. Just a hum. I take your hand, my head still on your chest and bring it to my own heart. I turn my head and see you smile and give a little amused laugh at the feel of it. You can literally feel it vibrating in your chest can't you. I take my head away and hover over you to look at your beautiful ice green eyes. You free of make-up now. Free of dark clothes. Free of pain. Your free of the darkness now. I'm protecting you. I caress your cheek with my finger tips. Still staring intently. I cautiously lean down so as to give you time to pull away. But isn't that why my hand is still on you chest?  
  
To keep you from doing just that? I don't care anymore. I lean down and brush my lips with yours. Its a feather kiss. Like asking permission. I feel you gently kiss back just as softly if not more so. You giving me the initiative to go deeper, to press harder. I lean most my weight on you trusting your strength but not crushing you. Your hands don't go around my neck like most girls like to kiss. I feel a bit of a paing and take your wrists placing them so they hang around my neck.  
  
  
  
  
And thats were I wake up. To day dream about you all over again. I want to make this a reality. Run away from here. Go to the plains were we can live our dream!...........................no not our dream. *My* dream. You know nothing about this. You don't know what I think. And I doubt you give a royal rats ass about them either. I'm willing to give everything up for you! Everything!! Why don't you understand? I stare up at the ceiling thinking and reliving the plains and the kiss. I take the pillow away from my head and fling it to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You're snoring again jackass."  
  
"Whatever. Up yours Pietro."  
  
"Next time your waking up on the roof Jack Off."  
  
  
  
  
  
And thats how it goes every damn night. They say if you love something let it go. Well I love you Rouge............but I can't let you go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2bc Yes this is going 2 be continued! This is just the prologue so the rest of the chapter are going to be much longer k? Peace out peoples! 


	2. Untill You're Resting Here With Me

I don't own X-men:Evolution k? I keep spelling Rogue's name wrong!! Sorry! Just force of habit I guess.(pouts) I'll try 2 do better next time, but if I can't just ignore it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Bizounce*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She came back. She looked worn and tired.She was sogging wet and her two-toned hair was matted to her face. Her clothes were torn and muddy, sogging off her body. Blood was coming out of a few wounds pouring out of places I didn't see. Her make-up and bad ass attitude had been washed away by the storm. She was unconscious and she laid there limply. What the fuck happened to you Roguey? Fred, Todd, Pietro and me watched as Mystique carried her into the house, dripping wet herself. She looked straight ahead and emotionless. What was up with her? Fred sits back on the couch and snatches the remote from Todd. I take a glance at the white haired Daddy's boy to see that he's still staring at the hall way Mystique went.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my chair blasting my headphones. I couldn't shake that look Pietro had given Roguey when she came in.I don't know why but it got me a little pissed. And the more I thought about it the more royally pissed I got. Mystique comes out of the hallway and makes a cup of tea for herself. She must've dropped Roguey off in one of the rooms. Probably her own.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
He voice surprised us all. Almost as much as what she said. Todd laughed and snatched the remote from Freddie with his tongue.  
  
"(laughing) What the hell're you talking about? We ain't no babies." He said flipping the channel. Mystique got up from the kitchen table and walked over. There was something about her melancholy, and yeah I know what that word means, that I didn't like. A little too eerie for me. She walked over to Todd and yanked the remote from his hand and bitch slapped him knocking his head into the couch.  
  
"I said.Bed. Now."   
  
We all immediately got up and ran to our own rooms. Well I was walking as slow as I could I waited for the rest to get ahead of me to where they couldn't hear before turning around to face Mystique. What I saw shocked me shitless. There was the big bad boss lady haunched over the table. It looked like she was about to break down or something. I opened my mouth to ask something I wanted to ask since she came in.  
  
"Is Rogue ok?"  
  
I snapped my head to the left to see pussy boy standing there staring at Mystique. Damn, he beat me to the punch. Mystique didn't move, her voice sounded like she just got the shit beaten outta her.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself Pietro. Don't expect me to write you a pass to school tomorrow."   
  
She sounded deadly. Pietro nodded and went for the hallway I was standing in. I shoved shoulders with him on purpose. What can I saw? Pussy boy was seriously pissing me off at the moment. He didn't even shove back or try to fight back at all, not like I expected. He just gave me a glare that said 'later' and walked on to his room. I just glared back and stood there watching Mystique. After about ten minutes her shoulders began to shake a little. Huh? No.Fucking.WAY! Mystique couldn't be crying. She was too strong for that!  
  
"She hates me. Hates everything about me. Rogue, my own daughter tried to use her powers on me. She'd rather die in the storm than in my arms."  
  
Her shoulder shook with each syllable. At that moment I felt bad for her. *Really* bad for her. Who in the hell was she talking to? Me?  
  
"Did you expect her to run into mummy's arms the minute they opened? Kurt had loving parents. He had them to run to. Rogue had a parent that would sooner bring a knife to her throat than kiss her goodnight. And just when she thought she had her family back she discovered it was all a lie. You really are pitiful you know that?"  
  
My eyes dashed to the window. A purple and red cape fluttered a bit inside. I froze praying he didn't notice me. Mystique whirled around and flung her mug at him.  
  
"This is all your fault!!! YOU ALREADY TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM ME BUT THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS LEAVE MY BABY GIRL BE!!! You took everything away from me. And I swear if its the last thing my body can take that I'll make you pay!"  
  
Boss lady was shaking by now. But it wasn't from tears. She was ultra-pissed. Even Magneto should be afraid of her now. After they held their little staring contest he left. Closed windows and all. Mystique let out a sigh and turned to the hallway. *My* hallway! I panicked and dashed into the room next to me, not really caring who's it was.  
  
"Lance you perve get the hell out!!" Out of all the friggin room next to me I had to go into Freddie's. Ugh, if what I think is behind me is behind me than I *really* don't want to turn around.  
  
"Shut up will you! I'll be out in a second jesus." I hissed at him. Thank god I could do that without having to face the ton of lard.  
  
After the steps faded out I walked out of the room, much to all both of our reliefs. Mystique was no where to be seen so I just crept to my room. I yawned and ran a hand through my my hair. It was late I guess. I could find out what happened later. I walked to my door and was about to open it when Mystique's voice filtered through the air. What the hell? I opened my door a bit and peered in. Sure enough there she was sitting on my bed. Roguey was laying there to. Still unconscious probably. She stroked the two-toned hair carefully avoiding her skin and staring at her face. Mystique then took out a something from a small sack. I squinted hard enough and barely made out what looked like a needle injection.  
  
Ok now this is just *freaky*. She took the needle to Roguey's arm and injected whatever stuff she had into her. She took out the needle and put it back in the sack. After a while of staring Mystique took of a glove and brought it to Roguey's face. She hesitated a second and then laid her palm on her cheek. WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?! My eyes widened waiting for bosslady to collapse on the floor. Waiting,Waiting,Waiting. But it didn't happen! Mystique's yellow eyes misted over a second before leaning down to bring her lips to Roguey's forehead.  
  
"Good night little one."  
  
I then took the opportunity to fully open the door. I looked at Mystique questioningly.  
  
"You're sleeping in the guest room tonight Avalanche."  
  
I nodded and trudged off to go upstairs to the spares. I hated sleeping up stairs! There was no friggin air up here! I sighed annoyed and opened one of the rooms. It was plain and dark. No JT-money and DMX posters, no clothes strewn around the floor, no unmade bed, no stereo with caseless CD's on them, none of my drawings on the wall, nothing. It looked like the spare bedroom that you find at your grandma's. Oh yeah, now this was scary. I shrugged and striped down to my black boxers with pictures of chains around them. After yawning again I threw myself into the bed, totally forgetting about the covers. Why the hell would you want covers in this humidity?  
  
I tried closing my eyes but for some reason they wouldn't stay closed. I was tired but I just couldn't sleep! Maybe I was too tired to sleep. This heat was seriously getting to me! I got up and walked over to open a window. Ah much better. I didn't give a royal damn if the rain soaked the rug. Wasn't my room anyways. I sat on the window sill for a while just letting the raindrops splatter my chest. I loved thunder and lightening. It was like a puny little dork trying to scare you, but putting up a damn good show while doing it. Roguey and I always fought, every damn chance we got.  
  
It was actually fun fighting with her. Everyone else besides Pietro just shut up when I told them to or insulted them. Pietro had his speed so it wouldn't be a fair fight if things got out of hand, plus he had sucky retorts. But Rogue. Now Roguey had the best comebacks! Her attitude mirrored my own. The same bad ass rebellion. Yeah there was the whole goth make-up but that for some reason intrigued me. I knew she wasn't a goth. She was more a fighter than a goth and way to angry. So what was up with the stuff? And she didn't give a damn what anybody thought about her.  
  
She was definitely a brave girl. Plus she looked pretty attractive when she was angry. Her usually cat-like almond eyes slanted up more than usual and her eyes would get brighter, her muscles would tighten and she would try to grab anything she could to squeeze some self control back into her. Of course it wouldn't work. I always had a knack for pissing her off the right way. After one more insult she would tackle me desperately punching anything she could reach and scratching at my face. Usually you can barely detect her accent, but when she's pissed it comes out full blast. Guess its not fading out anytime soon.  
  
But there was one time I remember, about two weeks after she joined the brother hood. It was about one in the morning and I got out of my room to get a drink. I took one of the mini-milk jugs out and just drank it out of the carton. Not bothering to put it back I just took it with me back to my room. But on my way there I noticed something. Roguey's door was open. It wouldn't be unusual if it were somebody else, but Roguey was totally neurotic about having doors closed. She just needed some confined space. My suspicion got the better of me and I peeked in. She wasn't asleep like I thought she was. She was sitting on her window sill looking up at the sky. Some sort of purple light was illuminating her face.  
  
Ah well, she knows me to be rude anyway. I waltzed in there taking one last swig of milk. Ugh, I hated the stuff but boss lady always locked up the beer at night. Which pretty much rained on my late night parades. She knew I was in her room but didn't look to me. I closed the door behind me, she was probably going to ask anyway, might as well do it while I'm up. Curiously I walked over to her and sat down on the other side. After passing her a glance I looked up to see what could be so interesting. Oh.My.God. I had to admit it was one of the prettiest things I've ever seen.  
  
Purple lightening. Dashed across the sky instead of down to the ground like usual. And much longer plus it branched out to where it covered the black sky. I'd never seen anything like it. There was no thunder either. No rain, barely a few clouds. But it was windy as hell. My mouth dropped open as I stared up. I'd of never seen this from *my* window. Figures Mystique would screw us on the bedroom choice. She did have the best view.  
  
"It called silent lightening."  
  
I looked over to her. She was still staring up but talking at the same time.  
  
"How'd you know."  
  
"My nanny used ta take me out everytime it came.I loved lightening storms. Nanna told me awll the old super stitions. Like lightening not being able to strike the same thing moh than once. There awll fake."  
  
"Huh, why's it not going to the ground?"  
  
"I forgot that one, somethin' about earth's magnetism radiating at a different pace."  
  
I stared at her blankly.  
  
"Oookaaayyyy, sure."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took the milk out of my hand taking a sip.  
  
"Ya know how pissed everyone gets when ya steal this and drink and put it bahck."  
  
"Geeze Roguey you act like I spit in the damn thing." I smirk at my own idea. "Remind me to do that tomorrow."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Roguey always hated that nick name.  
  
Through out the night thats all we did. Stare at the lightening. It didn't stop there though. Every time a storm came I made my way back to her room for the night. We'd sit there and talk. Sometimes about the past. Sometimes about the future. Sometimes about our powers and our mutant species. We sit there, me in my under shirt and boxers, her in her green silk spaghetti pajama top and drawstring black pajama pants. Every night I'd always fix my hair a bit more, and would wear my favorite boxers. When I woke up I'd always find myself holding some part of her. Her foot, her hand if in reach, or sometimes I'd wake up with her in my arms.  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
So now here I am. Staring up at the sky all over again.  
  
"Aw fuck it." I mutter as I get up to go back down stairs.  
  
I walk as quietly as I can back to my room. Silently praying that Mystique didn't decide to sleep there with her. I open the door a little and spy in. Nope, no boss lady. I smile a little and walk over to my bed after closing the door and locking it. I sit down and stare at her. Its like she's just sleeping. C'mon Roguey wake up. We always watch the lightening storms together. I brush the lock of white bang that always manages to get in her face away. C'mon Roguey, wake up. I sigh and pick her up, carrying her baby style to the window sill. I sit down and lay her in my lap. Only then do I notice that she isn't wearing what she was when Mystique brought her here.  
  
She's wearing an overly large black football jersey. I smile as I realize its mine. I recognize the familiar 'Bad Boy' in white print across the chest and back. I try to sit her up in a more comfortable position, finally settling on her in between my legs with her head laying on my chest.(not that way perverts.) I feel something against my skin that I know isn't the jersey material. Its much softer and smoother. I notice that her bare leg is brushing mine! There's no transfer either. Was it that injection Mytique gave her?  
  
I smile a little more and holder her tighter. I kiss her temple and lean back.  
  
"C'mon Roguey, its still lightening out." I whisper before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know that was short but I had 2 do the 2 pov's first before I could go onto the normal pov chapters! Again u will notice that Rogue's accent isn't that thick in my stories! Because it isn't very thick in the cartoon! Buh bye Peoples!!^_~  
  
Deni 


	3. Where Pleasure Turns To Pain

I don't own x-men Evolution k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Bizounce*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Lance sighed. That morning he had woken up to nothing. She was gone. The window was wide open. He cringed as he sat back to fast. Mystique had given him one hell of a beating when she found him there, especially with the door locked. Mr.Zabel was working hard on a few biology problems on the board. He had been too caught up in it that he obviously didn't notice that the students couldn't give less a damn. Lance rolled his eyes and groaned. This was so stupid. Why did teachers always do this? Go on and on when acting like the students were on the edge of their seats. His eyes drifted past the flying paper airplanes and spit balls to an unusually quiet Rogue. She was just sitting their drawing in her notebook totally oblivious to the world around her.  
  
She looked different. She had abandoned the sheer blouse and leather. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with gray chest and stomach area and hood, and a pair black cutoffs. And most importantly, no gloves. It brought him back to his brief touch with her. Lance scowled. The bitch. The evil sadistic bitch. Did she have any fucking idea what she cost him? Did she even give a shit either way? She had the chance to stay, to stay where she really belonged, and she threw it away like trash. Rogue with her little X-saints, and she the holiest of them all. Lance thought sarcastically.  
  
He watched as an airplane hit her in the back of the head. She whipped around and glared at the jock who threw it. She glared and ripped it up flicking it back at him. She snorted in distaste and pulled out a cd player blasting her favorite music into her ears. He already knew what she was listening too with out looking through the clear plastic cd player. It was that Darling Violetta shit. He remembered banging his fists on the wall that connected their room and screaming for her to stop playing the gothic crap. He never really meant it though. He had listened to them a few times through the walls and they were pretty good. They may have been a goth band but they did have some great music and lyrics, not the dull monotone depressing crap he had expected.  
  
Lance sighed irritatedly as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Flashed of when she was with the brotherhood beamed through his mind. It seemed to happen everytime he closed his eyes. He'd see her looking at the lightening through her window, her tear caressed face when she sobbed into his chest after she found out Mystique was her mother, her large almond shaped green eyes when she touched him in the fight with Kurt and Mystique, the feel of her skin grazing his.He saw it every damn time. And he could always here background music too for some reason. It sounded exactly like the 'Buffy & Angel passion theme'.  
  
Why did this always happen!! Every fucking time he closed his damn eyes there she was! The traitor, the goodie goodie wannabe, Rogue in all her gothlyness! He hated her! He had to! What the hell did he see in her anyway? Lance looked over to her and rotated her body with his eyes. He had to admit, even through the make-up she was very pretty, beatifull in his eyes. He even liked the make-up to an extent. It gave her a unique quality, showed off her bad ass attitude with pride, it gave her a 'look don't touch' look. He remembered being close enough to actually smell her purple lipstick. He almost laughed in her face. The grape care bear smell definitely threw her image out the window. He often wondered where she got the lipstick.  
  
(BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The bell screeched through the air causing everyone in the room to look up at the intercome. A few 'Finally's and 'YES!'s were tossed around as the teenager quickly exited the room to the last class of the day. Lance lazily yawned and stretched himself out. He was in no hurry to get to the next class. He got up packing his books in his back pack and began to head out. He stopped at noticed that Rogue hadn't moved an inch. Her tossed her a look and when she didn't respond he walked over and began snapping his fingers infront of her face. Still no response. Lance knelt himself down to take a look at her. Sure enough just as he had expected. She had fallen asleep with her headphones on again.  
  
"Um Mr.Alvers, would you mind waking up Ms.Rogue before you leave?" Mr.Zabel asked leaving the room himself.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes seeing as how he didn't really have a choice. He looked down at her for a second or two before removing the headphones and stopping the cd. Huh, guess he was wrong. Darling Violetta wasn't in, she had been listening to Eve 'Love is blind'. He sighed and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Yo Roguey. Wake up!"  
  
She twitched a bit and her eyes finally fluttered open. Lime green meeting icey blue. She jolted a bit and backed up. Then her eyes focused and she calmed down.  
  
"Damn it Lance, do ya gotta be so close?" She barked irritatedly.  
  
"Like I had a choice, I *was* going to just leave you here to make an ass out of yourself but Zabel had other ideas." Lance sneered.  
  
She just glared at him and got up to head for the door leaving Lance staring after her. Lance put a hand to his mouth and called after her.  
  
"So I hear ya can touch now, eh Roguey?"  
  
Rogue immediately stopped in her tracks frozen. Slowly she turned around and gave him a death glare. He simply chuckled and waved at her, proud to still be able to get such a reaction out of her.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Lance kicked open the door to the large house. He yawned and marched in ignoring Fredie's and Todd's argument over some stupid character on T.V. he passed Pietro in the hall and didn't bother returning his glare. He was heading toward his room when he came to Rogue's. He stared at the warning tapped door for a minute or two before looking around for anyone and entering. Lance locked the door behind him and surveyed the place he hadn't been in since she left. He walked cautiously around and toward the green covered bed. He sat down and layed back into the pillows. The entire room smelt of her. Her perfume mixed with her own distinct sent.  
  
He looked over to the nightstand, what he saw startling him a bit. There was a framed picture of a Lady holding a small baby. He leaned over and picked it up once again settling back into the comforter. The baby's two-toned down covering its head showed its identity. The baby was pretty cute. Of course no straight guy in history would every say the word adorable. It was smiling up at the lady and waving her arms toward her face even thought it was already being held. He looked toward the lady. She was tan and had the same two-toned hair color, but she had blue eyes. He almost would've missed it but the angular features screamed Mystique's figure.  
  
He guessed it was one of her little cover ups. Or maybe she just wanted to actually look like Rogue belonged to her. He snorted and put the picture back. Looking around the room he noticed that she didn't take much besides her clothes. Seeing the open stereo, Lance got up and walked over to inspect it. It was empty besides one cd. He picked it up noticing it was her favorite Darling Violetta. He shook his head, clearing it. He had to get the hell out of here.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Lance walked back out of the house after throwing a few excuses to Todd and Pietro. He slung his body over the car door of his green Wrangler. He started the ignition and began to drive into the night. He didn't know where and he honestly did give a two way damn. He decided to just drive around and clear his head. Lance felt into his pocket and pulled out the cd he had brought with him. He looked at it for a second before taking out his DMX cd and replacing it. Darling Violetta's 'Spoiled and Rotten' filled the car and the words began to numb his mind.  
  
  
  
  
I know you feel it   
This is a serious chemistry   
You don't have to believe it   
But the truth will set you free   
You're flashing like white neon   
in my mind and it's alright   
  
The song must have been made for him. Either that or the band was stalking him and taking damn good notes. The words filtered through his ears making him feel drunk.   
  
  
I must be spoiled and rotten   
cause no one else will ever do   
Don't you forget I get what I want   
All I want is you  
  
It was strange. The song was pounding memories and images of Rogue into his head and he didn't care. It made him feel.........happy. He laughed a little with the music. Maybe he *was* drunk. But at that moment he didn't give a rat's ass.  
  
  
Bring your strawberry car   
Come to the cabaret in my mind   
The camera's rolling   
The water feels fine   
You know I'm half crazy for you   
and there's nothing you can do   
  
  
He leaned back into the car seat. Remembering the times he would catch Rogue 'borrowing' his car. He was yell at her and just barely manage to throw himself in the passenger seat while the car was still going. They would argue for a while but finally subdue to a calm silence. Then they would talk to eachother. About anything, anything that popped into their mind. He found that she loved driving. She couldn't sleep without it. She found that he needed some sort of music. He needed to hear something always. After that he found himself driving her around at night to put her to sleep and they would take turns untill she fell asleep listening to their favorite station.  
  
  
I must be spoiled and rotten   
cause no one else will ever do   
Don't you forget I get what I want   
All I want is you   
  
  
He wanted to hate her more than anything. But he couldn't. He couldn't hate her for what she had done to him. But god did he want her back. Back with the Brotherhood. Back with him. She didn't belong there! They both knew it! So why the bloody hell was she denying it! She always managed to confuse him.  
  
  
Red rubies daffodils   
Gentle breezes and windowsills   
Starlight silver radiation   
inside my mental television   
An acid metamorphosis   
An altered state of consciousness   
Candy mansions of the soul   
No compromises turn to gold   
  
  
He soon found himself on the Xavier institute campus. How did he get here? Unknowingly he looked up to the right end window on the top floor. The only one who's light was still on. A shadow of a body paced around the window and finally it was gone. He stared at it for a few minutes before hearing a loud click and scrape. His head whipped in the direction of the back door. Only to see Rogue sneaking out in her green pajamas making it towards Scott's Fiori. Probably taking a drive, Lance thought. She looked suddenly caught site of his car and looked over to at him.  
  
  
I must be spoiled and rotten   
cause no one else will ever do   
Don't you forget I get what I want   
All I want is you   
  
  
She stood there looking at him with him returning her stare. Finally just like last time, she simply passed him a sad look as she swung herself into the car. Only taking time to start the ignition with the 'borrowed' keys. He watched her pull out and take off. Lance growled and slammed his fist on the dashboard. He threw his head back against the rest and stared at the stars. He didn't even notice the small tear streak across him right cheek.  
  



End file.
